Noble Cause
by ThePrinceOfShapeir
Summary: The recruitment of a new Turk following five years after the global crisis known as Sephiroth. The life of a new character, but does he side with good or evil? Read on!


Noble Cause

_If life were easy, I would still be having a hard time. If power were obtainable, I would still always lose it. If love was a door, mine would be locked. If human emotion were a flower, mine would be wilted_.

-Discovered written on a wall in sector 7

A hazy smoke filled the presidential room of the Shin-Ra corp. building. The president sat in his large chair, facing the windows that looked out on the now inactive mako reactors. Mako had been the greatest asset to the entire world, until of course; the world crisis had resulted in the destruction of dependence on mako. Thankfully, however, the impressive Dr. Melbourne had invented a new technology that took raw mako and reproduced it infinitely in a completely safe and non-harmful environment.

The cigar still burned in the ashtray, relatively untouched as the president brooded over his thoughts. A slight cough filled the smoky air and he remembered the man seated behind him. President Rufus swiveled around to face the man in his blue suit and long black hair.

"You have my permission Tseng." The president said.

"Thank you sir." There was a nod and Rufus motioned with his hand toward the door.

Tseng, fully aware of his boss's habits, left nonchalantly.

"Get those bastards!"

Several shrouded figures ran down an alley way escaping some pursuers. The leader ran with amazing vigor, constantly whipping his head around to check behind. The last member of his group was straggling, and a youth in common clothes was about to overtake him. The leader turned on his heel in mid-run and leapt over his comrades to where the youth was lifting a metal rod to strike the comrade of the leader.

"Ki-Yah!" The leader yelled, striking out with his right foot towards the attacker, landing the kick right in his neck.

There was a satisfying snap as the attacker fell back.

"Thanks Kain!" The comrade said.

Kain pointed towards the other fleeing youths.

"Get the hell out of here! Go! NOW!"

The youth ran towards the pointed direction.

Kain turned back towards the three pursuers. His black long sleeve shirt was slightly rolled up his muscular forearms, his black fingerless gloves crinkled and popped with leathery sounds as he clenched his fists. Long blonde hair fell around his head and neck, slightly obscuring his jade eyes.

The first attacker reached Kain with a knife in his hand. Seeing the blonde youth caused him to stop and take on an aggressive stance with his blade held out in mock gangster fashion. Kain stepped back with his left foot and lifted his right fist to his eye level. His left hand swayed over his abdomen, both hands had pinkies and thumbs pointed out. The attacker lunged with his knife aiming for Kain's face. With god-like speed Kain shot his right hand out with a triumphant snap. The attacker was knocked back and almost fell over, his face a shroud of pain. Kain began to let his hands waver up and down as his feet shifted back and forth, loosing himself up.

The two other attackers rounded the corner, one with a knife, the other with metal chain.

"Don't just stand there! Get that asshole!" The main attacker yelled.

Both fiends jumped at Kain, but he merely coiled up his fists and jumped, sending both his feet into the attackers' abdomens. They fell on their backs and Kain landed with a thud on the knife wielder's chest. He lifted his left fist back and shoved it down into the assailant's face, silencing him for the rest of the night.

The second attacker tried to crawl back to his friend, but Kain stomped down on his leg with his right foot. The crawling youth screamed but Kain spun on his right heel and shoved his left foot into the coward's head, sending him sailing a good three feet. The main attacker looked at both of his comrades then opted for the less than heroic act of running for his life.

Kain looked down and saw the knife at his feet. He flicked his right boot under it and kicked it up into his hand. He caught it with his right hand and cocked it back to throw. Taking aim, he unleashed it with amazing strength. Unfortunately, it clattered to the ground at the runner's feet.

"Damn the luck..." Kain muttered.

He refused to accept the fact that he had never learned how to properly throw ANYthing.

Kain turned around and walked at a leisurely pace in the direction his comrades had taken.

"Ten years...ten friggin years..."

A red headed man slumped over his table, drink in hand. His dark blue suit was messy and unbuttoned, his shirt untucked. A nightclub was attached to his belt and he wore a single ring on his left index finger.

Another man in a matching blue suit with a dark tan and shaved head sat down next to the red head.

"...You drink too much Reno." The bald man said.

"Ugh.....ten....uh..god....ten whole....."

The shaved head lifted up Reno.

"Let's go."

"No! No! no one tells....Reno....ugh....ten years...."

"Forget about it. And it was five years ago, Reno."

"Five years! Five years! Ugh, Rude, Five whole years!"

Reno wavered around in a slightly drunken stupor until Rude managed to heave him out of the bar.

Dim lights flashed and blinked out as Kain rounded the corner to his apartment building in sector 3. He entered the first door and crossed the room till he reached the elevator. He stepped in and pushed the secret 2nd floor basement button that was hidden behind the fire escape panel. With a metallic ding it opened and he stepped into the low lighted hideout he and his gang referred to as the love nest. Its name came from the fact that it was frequented by several less than reputable brothel masters in it's past.

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked past several of his companions till he reached the only other door in the room and entered it. A makeshift bed, a desk, a punching bag and several weights littered the room. He unsnapped his gloves and set them on the desk, then pulled off his shirt. His black pants and boots glistened slightly in the dim light, and he stretched his sore muscles.

Suddenly a knock rapped his door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Kain, you should come see this!"

Kain stepped out of his room to see that everyone else was crowded in front of a small TV screen, watching intently. He stepped over and glanced at the screen. Several reporters were relaying a message of doom, as flames licked the sky over several buildings in the background.

"So what's going on?" Kain asked.

"Looks like sector 4 got burned up by the Wild Cats." A kid named Jeff said.

Kain scoffed. The Wild Cats were a haphazard gang of pickpockets and shoplifters. There was no way they could be convicted of arson. Their leader was a spineless jack-off named Terry who wouldn't be able to find his way out of a one way hallway. Kain expressed all of these feelings in one simple word.

"Bullshit."

"You never know, they might have gotten really organized....." Another kid said whose name just happened to be Jordan.

"Terry could never do that. They must have another leader." Tyler, Kain's right hand man, said.

Kain stroked his chin, which seemed rather strange to everyone else considering his lack of facial hair. He noticed everyone looking at him and dropped his hand whilst clearing his throat.

"Well, either way, it's none of our business. Let sector 4 burn for all I care."

With that Kain went back to his room. Tyler followed suite. In the confines of Kain's room, Tyler spoke.

"Were you serious back there?"

"Hell no. Of course it's our business. I have several friends in sector 4. I want you to sneak out tonight and give me a rough idea of what's going on."

Tyler nodded with a smile then left the room.

Kain dawdled around for about 4 hours, then once he was sure his boys were asleep, he slipped on his shirt and gloves then leapt out his window. He hopped down the multi-layered roofs until he landed safely and gracefully on the ground. He picked up an inconspicuous pace and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the slightly crowded streets.

"Is that our man?"

".....Yes."

Two men sat atop a roof, binoculars in their hands. Both were focused on Kain as he walked unnoticed through the streets. Reno was having a hard time keeping his binoculars focused, most likely due to the insane levels of alcohol in his blood system. He opted to drop the binoculars and pick up the profile that had been given to him by Tseng.

"Full name Alexander Kain......17 years of age.....Christ, what a young catch. 6'1, 198 pounds.....wow, big boy.....legal mother dead, father missing.....leader of local gang, The Scarlet Tears.....accomplished fighter, specialized in Jeet Kune Do..... wow, this kid's been in prison more than me, heh. All in all, a total reject of society and humanity."

Rude nodded. "Sounds like a perfect applicant for a Turk."

Fin.....ished for now. ; )


End file.
